


the rebirth

by rowanwhitethorn



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwhitethorn/pseuds/rowanwhitethorn
Summary: Amy decided to pull a stunt that might change her life permanently.





	the rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodbound is one of my favourite books on Choices! This is inspired by the events that are happening so far in Book 2, as well as some theories that I have and some from the fans. Enjoy x

They were all cornered.

 

8 against Gaius and his ferals, with, of course, Scholar Jameson.

 

Amy found herself one to one against the former reigning Vampire King, who spent a century or so in the Onyx Sarcophagus which was said to be able to keep him in. However, that pet of his managed to get him out and roam freely in the streets of New York.

 

After news of him got out, the Council, as well as Gaius, were all aiming for one thing.

 

The vial of the First Vampire’s blood.

 

Sultry-red but flecked with specks of gold.

 

It was right now in the slightly trembling hand of Amy herself. While the Council members were busy fighting off Ferals unleashed by the former king, the Bloodkeeper was now cornered by both Jameson and Gaius.

 

“Now, now, Ashryver,” Gaius cooed. “Be a good girl and hand me over the vial, would you?”

 

“Don’t do this, Amy!” Kamilah yelled as she sliced through a buffed Feral. “It’s not worth it! He will bring down the earth with him!”

 

“I believe in you, Amy!” Adrian bursting into appearance through tendrils of shadows, which were still coiling around the edge of his appearance. That would be shadow-warping. “I hired you for a reason, Amy Ashryver. Don’t let him get to you!”

 

House Ashryver was well known because of their women. They have psychic abilities, one which would grant them the name ‘The Red Archive’, due to the fact that they have every single memory of each vampire that have walked on the surface of the earth in their brain, like an archive of their own.

 

Amy was the present Ashryver, and now she was going to face off with the strongest vampire in America.

 

She was Amy Ashryver, and she wouldn’t be afraid.

 

Because she was the Ashryver who would make the stupidest decisions that the world could ever witness.

 

Amy popped open the cork and dumped the vial’s contents down her throat before Gaius or Jameson could react.

 

_ “NO!” _

 

The scholar, in his ever jumping-to-conclusions-too-fast nature, decided to leap forward and snap Amy’s neck clean in a blind rage. He also happened to ignite someone’s very,  _ very  _ flames, and Jameson is very well going to regret his decision.

 

_ “YOU!”  _ In a flash of black shadows, Kamilah hopped into existence in front of Jameson and plunged her bloodied dagger through Jameson’s heart, immediately turning him into dust. Well, it looks like he will be reflecting his rash decision in Hades’ realm then.

 

Burning red eyes met with Gaius. The undead king looked a  _ tiny bit  _ intimidated but nonetheless stood his ground, flipping his beloved coat behind him. “Why, my Queen? Why this mortal and not me?”

 

The Egyptian vampire flicked her daggers skillfully. Every click of her heel just brought more tension to the atmosphere, even attracting the Ferals to enjoy the showdown.

 

“Why,  _ Gaius _ ?” That name was spat out with despise, and venom at the tip of her tongue. “Even though that day at the tents you decided to spare me and Turn me into a vampire, you have only brought me death. But ever since Amy walked into my life like it was nobody’s business, she brought me back to life, darling.”

 

Gaius bellowed in contorted rage, every trace of jealousy now showing on his rotten facial features as he leapt forward with a burst of energy. Kamilah shifted her stance as she brought her ornate daggers forward. She anticipated the blow...but somehow, it didn’t come. 

 

When she opened her eyes, she saw the Ashryver Bloodkeeper standing right in front of her, her knuckle-white grip single-handedly on Gaius' wrist.

 

“Holy hell,” Jax cussed under his breath.

 

Lily stared in awe, not aware of pulling the trigger of her crossbow, hitting one of the Ferals in between its eyes.

 

Adrian’s grip on his wooden stake slackened as his red eyes unravelled the sight presented before him. Never in his time of being alive, had he ever see a  _ human  _ standing up to face the Gaius Augustine, one of the most feared vampires that ever existed on Earth.

 

There was smoke coiling off Amy’s body, and Kamilah could feel the immense heat radiating off of her lover's body. Instead of their usual cerulean blue, Amy’s eyes were now glowing, with orange aura rolling off the sides of her eyes. It was just like how Adrian looked like when he injected a large amount of his serum in one sitting, into his system.

 

When Amy opened her mouth to speak, it wasn’t just only her. There was another woman speaking as well.

 

_ “Gaius Augustine,”  _ Amy said.  _ “The First Son, they called you. Directly from the Mother Vampire herself. From  _ **_me_ ** _.” _

Gaius shivered, tentatively taking a step back.

 

“H-Hello, Mother,” he stammered. 

 

_ “Me? Your mother?”  _ Amy snorted, batting a hand at Gaius.  _ “I would never acknowledge a child like you, Augustine. You were gifted with fragments of my own powers, and yet you misuse them to your liking. You are a  _ **_disgrace_ ** _ to the vampires.”  _ The word ‘disgrace’ came off harsh, which made Gaius flinch, much to Kamilah’s astonishment.

 

The Bloodkeeper then raised her free hand and flicked a finger at Gaius’ body, flying his body over like a rag doll across the temple’s hall, landing right against the altar. The statue of the Greek goddess Nemesis seemed to stare down at him, disapprovingly.

 

“No! Please, Mother, you wouldn’t do this to your first-hand descendant!”

 

_ “Didn’t I say I would never acknowledge a child like you?”  _ Amy snarled.  _ “Your hearing seems to deteriorate along with your health.” _

 

Without even touching anything, the pillars of the temple fell apart, bringing the whole roof down on them. As the infrastructure started to crumble, so did the Ferals, turning into piles of white ash. The Council members and their clan members struggled to get their footing as they desperately looked for exits.

 

“Amy!” Adrian yelled over the loud noises of falling debris. “You have to get out of here as well! You’re not going to make it if you stay here any longer!”

 

Kamilah stepped forward, tugging Amy’s wrist like her life depended on it. “Please, love, come with us…”

 

It seemed like the First Vampire loosened her grip on Amy’s body because the red eyes now returned to the breathtaking blue that the vampire queen had grown to love over these few months. 

 

“I-  _ we  _ need to finish this,” Amy changed the pronoun, aware of the lingering soul in her body. “We need to finish this once and for all,  _ for a better world. _ ”

 

Kamilah’s gaze softened, before pressing her forehead against her beloved’s.

 

“To whatever end?”

 

“To whatever end.”

 

The Egyptian vampire shadow-warped out of the temple, leaving Amy with Gaius as the First Vampire took hold of the Bloodkeeper again.

 

_ “This is your end, Gaius Augustine. Goodbye.” _


End file.
